


Never Nothing Extras

by Elizabeethan



Series: Never Nothing [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeethan/pseuds/Elizabeethan
Summary: A soft little follow up to Never Nothing because I was bored
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Never Nothing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Never Nothing Extras

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of several extras that I plan on posting for this series! Follow me on tumblr for more :)

Killian Jones has long stated that he would risk his life for two things and two things only: love and revenge. That is how he finds himself in the position he’s currently in. 

He loves Emma so much that he’s risking his life by picking out a nursery set without consulting her. 

Honestly, it isn’t as bad as it may seem. She’s been going back and forth on two styles for weeks on end, and he figures that if he simply makes the decision for her, it would take some of the pressure off. 

Of course, that is also why he considers this a risk to his existence. She could very easily end him if he chooses wrong. 

Not that he would mind. He doesn’t think there's a single thing that bloody woman could ever do that he would  _ mind _ . 

“Are you sure about this?” David asks him hesitantly as he finishes up at the furniture store. “If Emma is anything like her mother, you’ve got a storm coming.” 

Killian shrugs nonchalantly and accepts his receipt. “She doesn't want to commit to the more expensive one because it’s more expensive. But I know that’s the one she wants-- it matches the style of the room, or something. I’m just taking off the pressure of making a decision.” 

The furniture salesman whistles and says, “you’re a brave man.” 

David helps him arrange the furniture in a way that looks aesthetically pleasing in the small room, the crib against the wall and the changing table off the closet. It is a nicer looking set, even if she was trying to convince herself that she likes the other one more just because it’s cheaper. 

Killian has plenty of riches, what with his piracy and all, so money is hardly an issue for them, although Emma struggles to see it that way. She thinks of it as  _ his _ money, whereas he sees it as theirs. He tries not to push her on the subject; she grew up with almost nothing and has had to work for every cent she's ever had, so it makes sense that she sees this as a handout. All he can do is try his hardest to make her comfortable. 

They had the more serious discussion about money on their way to Phoenix to get their things. He flew them down so that they wouldn’t have to make the long road trip two ways, and he rented the truck they used to carry all of their belongings. Emma tried to help, but panicked when she found out how much it would all cost. He tried to assure her that they’re a team and that what’s his is hers, but the thought of him paying so much money made her uncomfortable. 

Which is why buying the more expensive nursery set for his pregnant and hormonal girlfriend is a risk to his existence. When Emma Swan is uncomfortable, she responds with anger before she retreats behind her miles-high walls. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she says when she walks into their apartment, kicking off her sneakers and tossing the apron she wears to work over the dining chair by the door. “Tell me you didn’t go and buy that today,” she threatens, gesturing towards the empty box that has the style name clearly printed across it.

Usually, he’s able to gauge her level of anger based on the tone of her voice. Calm and quiet translates to  _ fucking furious. _

Bloody hell. 

“Swan, don’t be mad,” he reasons, which is foolish because he knows that never works. 

“Oh, I’m not mad. I’m fucking furious.”  _ I know _ . “How could you do this without even consulting me?! We’ve talked about this! This one was more expensive!” 

“Love--” 

“You always do this! You never think about how making these big decisions is going to affect me. How it affects  _ us! _ I mean  _ fuck,  _ Killian, we’re going to have a  _ baby _ in three months! Are you going to talk to me before you decide to, I don’t know, name him? Are you even going to include me in any parenting decisions at all? Are you  _ ever _ going to even  _ think _ about talking to me first, about  _ anything _ ?” 

She storms away, as furious as she’d described, and closes the door to their bedroom with what he knows to be more force than she means to use. He knew this would happen. And honestly, he’s seen worse. He simply needs to give her a few moments to cool off before he bothers her again so that he can speak without her claws coming out. 

If he were to be truthful, a part of him loves seeing her like this, as sadistic as that may seem. He loves to see her so defensive and sure because it only serves to remind him of how unbreakable she is. She’s the strongest person he’s ever met, and each time she stands her ground, he’s reminded of that. 

He doesn't knock on the door because he knows she would scream at him to go away if he did. He pushes the door open, walking through the room to their queen sized bed--  _ the biggest bed I've ever had!--  _ and takes a seat beside where she’s lying facing away from him towards the wall opposite the door. He hears her sigh with a mix of irritation and defeat and places his hand on her hip, just below where her belly protrudes. “I’m sorry I didn’t consult you, Emma.”

It’s true, everyone was right, he should have talked to her about it. 

“Yeah. Sorry I screamed at you. I know we’re gonna make parenting decisions together.”

“Of course we are. But you’re right, I shouldn’t have jumped on this opportunity without talking to you first.” 

He feels her stiffen despite the fact that she refuses to face him and she asks, “what opportunity?” 

He smiles as she rolls onto her back and gives him an angry, incredulous look. It’s one that he knows all too well-- her resolve is breaking. “Why, the opportunity to get that set at such a reasonable price, of course.” 

Her face drops and she glares at him. “It was on sale?” 

“Not exactly,” he says as he runs his palm along her belly. “But I was able to finagle my way around some of their policies to have them trade out the large dresser for something else.” 

“And what was that?” she asks as the baby kicks against the palm of his hand. She smiles softly and puts her own palm on the side of her bump, rubbing it gently. 

“Well, if you’d bothered to look before storming in here and slamming the door,” he says with a smirk, earning a smack against his bicep. “You would have seen for yourself.” 

She rolls her eyes as she struggles to sit up, pulling on his arm and shaking out her wrist afterwards. It healed nicely, but she’s been inconsistent with her physical therapy despite his constant reminders (harassments, as she calls them) so it becomes stiff at times. Once she’s upright, he offers her his hand and guides her from their bedroom to the nursery and she lets out a soft gasp. 

Sitting in the corner by the crib is the elaborate and comfortable rocking chair that she’s been dreaming about for months. She told him one night while they excitedly discussed their hopes and dreams for their little one that all she wants to do is rock her baby to sleep in a gliding chair, and he hasn’t been able to get the image out of his head ever since. 

“I know you’ve been dragging your feet deciding on a set because none of them came with a rocking chair, so when I saw this listed as a new item I had to jump on it. It turns out that is much less expensive than the six-drawer dresser.”

She’s quiet as she walks into the room, running her hand along the soft fabric of the chair and then turning to sit in it, a grin splitting across her face. He matches it, unable to see her smile without gleefully smiling back, and leans his shoulder against the doorframe. She giggles as she kicks her feet softly against the floor and lets herself glide in the chair, running her hands along her bump and looking down at it. 

After a few moments of her soft sighs and quiet giggles, during which he can only assume the baby is performing a gymnastics routine for her, she looks up at him and says, “I love you.” 

He shoots her a smile and walks into the room, leaning down in front of her to plant a gentle and lingering kiss to her swollen lips. “Still?” he asks, and she shrugs. 

“I guess I should have let you get a word in before I stormed off.” He nods in agreement and hums, giving her another kiss. “But I’m pregnant.” 

“A valid excuse for your rather outrageous reaction, although not one you’ll be able to use for much longer.” 

“Hey!”

He chuckles and captures her mouth in another kiss, this one lingering a bit more than the last. “I’m only joking. You can be as irrational as you’d like for as long as we live, so long as you promise to kiss me once you’ve calmed down.” 

“That is the most backhanded line I think you’ve ever used on me.” 

“Well, you know I’m always striving to be better for you, my love.” 

She snorts as she pulls his head down to hers again, kissing him with the passion of which he’ll never tire. “As long as we live?” she asks softly, barely pulling away. 

“Aye. Longer, if you allow it.” 

“Always.”

  
  



End file.
